Bloodstained Mist
by crayak
Summary: While Kimimaro and Orochimaru are walking through the mist, they meet Haku and Zabuza. Will anyone survive this encounter? Read and review, no flames please. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

I just saw the episode with this flashback in it and it makes me wonder who was stronger, Haku or Kimimaro? So I decided to write a fic about it. Enjoy! (No flames, please)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Garra would beat up anyone who messed with me.

**Chapter One**

Meeting in the Mist

Kimimaro walked next to his new master, deep in thought. The rest of his clan had been slaughtered in a terrible and foolhardy battle with Kirigakure the night before. Soon afterwards, Lord Orochimaru had found him and promised to give him purpose in life. Someone was finally looking at him without just seeing a weapon of war, and he was determined not to let his master down.

As the two walked along, two figures came visible through the mist ahead. "Be on your guard, Kimimaro," Orochimaru muttered. Kimimaro looked up, startled out of his reverie.

Gradually, the mist parted to reveal a man and a boy walking in the opposite direction. The man was as tall as Orochimaru, had bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face, and had short, spiky black hair. He also had no eyebrows.

But it was the boy that caught Kimimaro's eye. He was smaller than he was, had jet black hair that fell to his shoulders, and pale skin. He had seen these two the night before! He had asked them if they were allied with Kirigakure, and the man had answered no. Kimimaro had then gone on his way.

This boy…he had eyes that reminded him of his own. _Those were my eyes, before I met Lord Orochimaru,_ he realized with a start. This boy too had known pain…terrible pain.

The man stopped. His hand moved up to grasp the hilt of a longsword attached to his back. "We are not with the Mist Village. What do you want with us?" he demanded.

Anger sparked in Orochimarus eyes. "Watch who you're talking to, boy," he snapped. "I'm one of the three Sanin, and I could destroy you with a single jutsu!"

The man snorted. "I'm Zabuza Momochi, and I bow to no shinobi. Now die!" he exclaimed, and leaped at Orochimaru, drawing his sword with one motion. Orochimaru opened his mouth, and a sword shot out of his mouth and into his hand. He blocked Zabuza's attack just before the blade connected with him.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Kimimaro, while I kill this guy, make yourself useful and kill that brat with him. It will be a fine first test of your abilities."

Whew! Spent two hours straight writing this. Enjoy, review and look out for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! Read reveiw, and enjoy (No flame please)

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, no matter how much i want it to.

**Chapter 2**

Duel of the Kekkei Genkai

Kimimaro had been trained from a young age to never hesitate when he was given an order. He now drew his bone dagger from his belt and leapt at the other boy in one fluid motion.

The other boy made a quick hand sign, then opened his mouth and blew out a white cloud of vapor. The cloud hit Kimimaro, and he was stunned for a second at the mind-numbing cold of the vapor. He recovered quickly, and sprang at the boy a second time. This time, though, the boy was ready for him. He hurled a trio of throwing needles at Kimimaro, who easily deflected them with his dagger. They both stood, glaring at each other and breathing hard.

Zabuza's voice cut through the mist and sounds of battle. "Haku! Kill him now! He cannot possibly be a match for you!" Orochimaru chuckled. "When that brat lies dead in the grass perhaps you will see how foolish you have been."

Zabuza took another swipe at Orochimaru with his sword. "Haku has a kekkei genkai unique to him. No way could that punk of yours defeat him!"

Orochimaru laughed as he blocked Zabuza's attack with ease. "How interesting. Kimimaro also possesses an unusual kekkei genkai. He will make mincemeat out of your brat!"

Zabuza sprang back, planted the longsword in the ground, and made a hand seal. "Art of the Water Doppelganger!" he cried out. Three columns of water rose up and morphed into identical copies of Zabuza. Together, the four leapt at Orochimaru.

Meanwhile, Kimimaro glared at Haku and tried to figure out a strategy. The boy was obviously well-trained, and that freezing mist he could exhale gave him a chance to stall Kimimaro, letting him easily prepare a way to counter-attack. In other words, every attack was made on Haku's terms.

Will Kimimaro figure out a way to counter Haku? Will Zabuza kill Orochimaru? (no way) You'll just have to wait till Chapter 3! Please reveiw, and no flames!


End file.
